Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to watch stands capable of supporting and charging a smart watch.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices with interactive touch screen interfaces are becoming more and more prevalent with many consumers regularly relying on multiple devices like smart phones, tablets, and more recently smart watches, such as those developed by Apple Inc. and marketed under the Apple Watch. (Apple and Apple Watch are registered trademarks of Apple Inc.) One source of ongoing consumer frustration, however, has been managing the storage and charging of such devices and their respective charging cables. It is here recognized that a need therefore continues to exist for user friendly watch stand solutions that are capable of conveniently supporting and charging a smart watch as well as other mobile electronic devices.